


70's swingers

by l_loves_light_tp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheating, HOORAY, Key Party, Kinda, Language Kink, Levi crossdressing, M/M, Multi, NOT SET IN THE 70'S, Other, bottom bitch Levi, bye, lawyer armin, lawyer erwin, top bitch Eren, translator Levi, very nice story, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_loves_light_tp/pseuds/l_loves_light_tp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a story about a kind of (sometimes happily) unhappily married Levi and a soon to be wed Eren falling in love. They meet at at a key party Erwin's throwing but unable to rid themselves of their current relationships they try to juggle them around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L: Is Conscious Ignorance Bliss?

L: Is Conscious Ignorance Bliss? 

 

"Erwin, why the fuck are you throwing a shitty key party like we're 70's swingers? I'm obviously not getting it up for you as often as you'd like, is that it?."   
"Like I've told you before, its not for me its for my employees."  
Liar.   
I am so angry I think I might be seeing red spots in my vision. This whole situation feels like I'm not enough for my husband, that he has needs however hard I try, I will simply not full fill them. Fucking hell, when did I turn into such a big sap. I turn away from Erwin and face a clock on the wall of our oversized living room.  
"Leviii~ , I can hear Erwin stepping closer until he not so surprisingly pulls me into a hug, wrapping his massive tree trunk arms around my too small waist. He bends down to place his head on top of my chin before continuing what he was saying. "Listen babe, I love you so much, okay? And I promise I won't take anyone home apart from you that night, alright? Hell I'll even finish it early if you feel uncomfortable or anything."   
"When even is it?"  
"Two weeks time babe but if you don't want to come and mingle and just want to mix drinks instead that's fine."   
"Hmm." I happily sighed in agreement, even if I didn't get what I wanted at least I made my lovely husband happy. I leaned back into the embrace and moved my head to the side, offering my neck to Erwin. He quickly leaned down and started kissing small pecks around the side of my neck causing me to make the most embarrassing of whimpers.   
"That. peck. Was. peck. Quick. Peck."  
Erwin started licking close to my pulse before taking the skin there into his mouth softly with his teeth. He bit down harder than I expected maybe drawing blood, maybe not, I dunno but of hurt like a bitch.  
"Erwin!" My eyes widened in panic as he didn't let go of the skin after biting it but sucked harder instead. One massive hand that before was holding on to another massive wrist, successfully interlocking me into this hug, moved down to grope my half hard dick, squeezing it hard, then harder then harder- Adding as much pressure as possible without causing damage. "Ahh" I cried out in pleasure. I'm such a fucking masochistic but curse Erwin for knowing exactly what is enough to get me to squirm.   
The groping and the sucking intensified and I couldn't help it, with a loud gasp I came in my work slacks. All the weight left my body so I slumped back against Erwin's chest. I can feel the sticky substance run down my thighs and it was growing more uncomfortable every second it was cooling down.   
"Fucking hell." Pushing of Erwin and I walked to the side of the room where our massive couch is living. I took of my belt then quickly stripped of my trousers, I threw them on the floor not caring about the mess temporarily. Heavily regretting going commando I can see that I'm starting to chafe under the tip and above the base. The sticky come that was on my trousers had obviously brushed onto my penis whilst I was wearing them, causing my dick to look even more gross.   
"Look at what you did!" I can feel elements of the previously pent up anger surface. "This is already stinging like a bitch."  
"Do you want me to get you some cream?" Erwin says calmly, he's always so fucking calm, isn't he?   
"Do you have any fucking sense of fucking remorse and for fucks sake wax your shitty eyebrows already." I don't even care what is coming out of my mouth, I'm just so angry.   
"Insulting me isn't going to help anything now come on I'll lather you up in cream, hehe." He steps to approach me and I actually realise he's still got his hard on from earlier, what the fuck.   
"Don't come near me you fucking pervert." I say getting up and walking out the room, "Throw your fucking key party and ruin my penis, well done, you should get a gold star for this one mate. I'M GOING IN THE BATH NOW DON'T FUCKING JOIN ME."   
"OKAY!" HE shouts back, now watch how he'll come into the bathroom wash my hair and sweet talk me back into my role as the fucking ignorant housewife who thinks everythings hip hip hooray when its actually fuck fuck argue. Well at least it's bliss.


	2. E: My Love, My Life, My fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens POV,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren & armin

E: My love, My life and My fuck. 

 

Me and my boyfriend, or should I say fiancé (I love the sound of that) are laying down on my big comfy brown sofa watching some show on TV. He's laying in my lap, my head on the armrest and his on my upper stomach. I casually twiddle a piece of long blond hair with my fingers whilst he holds the other one casually to his chest.  
"Hey Armin, want to watch something else?" I whisper to the beautiful blonde.  
"Like what?" He turns around to face me and I shrug my shoulders before remembering something.  
"Do you remember Connie," he gave me confused look- I'll take that as a no. "He was in my animation class in college. Him and his girlfriend invited us to dinner once and they cooked a truck load of food."  
"Ohhh, yeah I remember him now, what about him?"  
"Well do you remember Ymir and Christa?"  
"Eren, me and Chrissie used to date before she started pitching for the other team aka the fun team me and you should be co-captains of." He gave me the cutest 'well duh' look. "Also there are a lot of characters in this, what I thought would be simple, story."  
"Never did I say it would be simple." He chuckled cutely, have I mentioned how cute Armin is? Well he's super fucking cute,"Well her and ymir are apparently doing porn now."  
"Shut. Up." He put both hands to his cheeks pretending to be like a preteen girl at some a slumber party or something. Its a running joke me and Armin have. "Oh my fricking god, I kneww~ ittt~."  
"How is your voice so high, have your balls actually dropped." I say with a faux seriousness, I love messing around with Armin and his 'masculinity'. Armin looked upwards and pressed his crotch into mine. I take that back, I love messing around with Armin full stop.  
"I think you know." His voice dropped into a sexy, cressing, velvety heaven as he rolled his hips downwards again. "Wait did you want to watch it, Eren you dirttt~y perv." And the mood lightens again.  
"Arminnn~ yes but I'll watch it by myself later, as for now I need to get inside of you." I say with so much desperation I must of put a 2 dollar hookers to shame.  
He fully straddles me but looks as if he's content to tease me a little longer. I hate it when Armin messes with me.  
"I actually need to tell you about something." I let out a sound of disappointment. Yes audience, I really am this needy. "Next week my boss at the firm is throwing a key party and I think if I went and mingled with some business associates it could be very beneficial for my career." As I was listening to Armin I can obviously tell he's nervous about telling me this, I don't understand why tho, he knows I don't mind. Let me explain, although we don't have a open relationship, if there of someone we'd like to fuck we talk it out beforehand and only then if the others okay with it we go threw with it.  
"Chill out Armin you know my views on things like this but you can only go if I can go with you." I nuzzle his nose before placing a chaste kiss on this lips.  
"You was going to come anyway, I need my wingman." We both laughed at that.  
"Now, let's go to the bedroom before my balls explode." He got off me quickly and grabbed my hand, we ran down the hallway where you can imagine what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren done, next the party


End file.
